


Short Stories and Dribbles From Tamraj :)

by Tamraj



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscats - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Other, Runawayhats AU - Freeform, TDETD AU, UMY AU, Urban Magic Yogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamraj/pseuds/Tamraj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a place that I will be putting my short stories and dribbles that I have done. Just a place to keep them all together and easier to read. I hope everyone enjoys them, and as always tell me what you think. Thanks so much... :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Dribble for TDETD

Trott came in trying to be as quiet as a drunken man could be on Christmas Eve. He closed the door quietly or so he thought, and made his way to the kitchen to grab some water. As he passed by the living room door he heard a muffled voice say.

“Shit!,Trott’s home, Ge… Get off… Stop it.”

Thinking one of his roommates had a friend over for a late night party for two, he burst through the door. “Hello you two hows… “He stopped midsentence as his eyes fell upon the two half naked people on the couch. Trott burst out laughing “I knew it… I fucking knew it.” He said bending over with laughter and pointing at Ross and Smith. Ross was sitting on the couch no shirt and pants down around his ankles and Smith was on his knees in front of him, with his hand on Ross’ very hard cock. 

“Um… Hay Trott how was the party?” Smith asked giving him a sly smile.

Ross’ face turned beat red and his hands came up and covered his face in embarrassment. 

“We can explain.” Smith added looking from Trott to Ross then back again. 

“Oh… I can’t wait to hear it.” Trott replied with a huge grin on his face.


	2. Runawayhats Christmas Dribble

Smith sighed and tugged the sleeping bag further up over his head, trying to keep the cold out. Giving up he turned over onto his back, seeing that Ross was not there he called out “Ross mate, were you at?” he said sitting up and grabbing his boot’s.

“I’m out here, Coffees done you want some.” Ross answered. 

Sliding his feet into his boots and wrapping the sleeping bag around him he made his way out of the tent, “God yes I would love some.” He replied. As he made his way out the front of the tent, he looked up to see Ross standing in front of a small pine tree that he had decorated with little pieces of tinfoil and pine cones. 

“Merry Christmas mate.” Ross said hold his arms open and a huge smile on his face. 

Smith smiled back and with a little laugh he replied “Merry Christmas to you to mate.”


	3. One Last Bit Of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl and her brother are really strange, the man thought to himself, but he never expected what was about to happen to him. 
> 
> This story has nothing to do with Hatships it's just something that I thought up on my own. 
> 
> ( WARNING: IF YOU HAVE ANY TRIGGERS ABOUT UNDERAGE SEX PLEASE DO NOT READ )

One Last Bit Of Happiness 

 

As she stood on the street corner she leaning up against the pole and watched as cars passed by, some slowing down to get a better look at her but none stopping just yet. One car in particular circled the block twice. Finally on his third pass he pulled over and rolled the passenger side window down. She bent down and looked in the widow.

 

“How much?” the man asked.

 

‘You a cop?” she asked.

 

“What? Hell no.” he replied.

 

She narrowed her eyes and stared at him for a minute. “You sure?” she asked once more.

 

“For fuck sake.” The man replied “Do you want to earn some money or not?” he asked.

 

“Don’t need money, just food.” She said. “If you feed us I will do whatever you want.” She added.

 

“Us? What do you mean us?” he asked.

 

“I have my little brother with me. I can’t leave him here alone; he has to come with me.” She replied.

 

“Wait how old are you?” he asked.

 

“Almost thirteen.” She answered.

 

“Fuck.” The man mumble to himself as he rubbed his forehead . “Fine hop in.” he said leaning across the seat and opening the car door.

 

“Ace, come on we are going to eat.” She yelled into an alleyway. A little boy no more than maybe 6 or 7 walked out of the darkness.

 

“Finally.” He replied climbing into the back seat.

 

“Go to the light and take a left.” The girl said climbing in and closing the door. “There is a place down that road that’s really cheap.” She added.

 

Nothing was said on the short ride to the motel. The girl and her brother waited in the car while the man went in and payed. He came back out and they drove over to the door of their room for the night. As they made their way into the room the girl took her brother's hand and led him to the bathroom.

 

“You stay in here till I call you, ok?” she said.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He said. “I’m going to take a shower to drown the noise if that’s ok.” He added.

 

“Oh, yeah go ahead.” The man replied.

 

The girl waited by the door quietly till she heard the shower come on. “Ok let’s get to it.” She said striping her clothes off as she walked toured the bed. She crawled up onto it and lay down on her back. She lay there quietly while the man moved on top of her. Groaning and grunting, finishing with a long sigh about 30 minutes later, he collapsed on top of her breathless and sweaty. He rolled off her and sat up to smoke a cigarette.

 

“I’m going to take a shower.” She said heading to the bathroom.

 

The man just waved his hand her way and took a long drag off the cigarette. After about 10 minutes the girl and her brother came out of the bathroom. “Are you ready to feed us?” she asked. “We are really hungry.”

 

“Oh, yeah just let me finish this.” He said holding up his cigarette. He watched as the two just stood quietly by the door hand in hand. These two are a strange pair he thought to himself. “So I know your names Ace.” He said to the boy. “But what’s your name?” he asked the girl.

 

“Just call me Ann.” She replied staring at him.

 

“I’m so hungry Ann, when do we get to eat.” The boy asked.

 

“Wait for him to finish.” She replied looking down at him. “You know how this works.” She added looking back at the man.

 

“Ok Ok.” The man said putting out his cigarette with a smile. “I’m ready.”

 

“Finally.” The boy replied baring his fangs and running straight at the man. Jumping on top of him he bit down on the man’s shoulder.

 

Stunned the man yelled. “Hay what the fuck you doing? Stop it.” He tried pulling the boy off him but was shocked to find he could not. “Get the hell off me you little shit.” He screamed trying to push him away. “Why are you doing this?” he could feel himself getting weaker by the second.

 

“You said you would feed us.” The girl said looking on as the man struggled. She grabbed his leg “I just neglected to tell you what it is we eat.” She added with a laugh then bit down on his upper thigh..

 

Within a matter of minutes the man was dead. The two children took the man’s wallet and left the room putting the Do Not Disturb sign on the door as they went.

 

“Next time I get to be the bait, Right?” the boy asked joyfully licking the blood off his lip.

 

“Yes you do.” His sister replied with a smile.

 

Taking each other’s hand they walked off into the night.


End file.
